


The Inherent Eroticism of a Waistcoat

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon Typical Puns, Fade to Black, Fluff and silliness, Gen, Make Outs, but its pretty minor, canon typical banter, implied carter/barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zolf just wants to make dinner, Oscar becomes a welcome distraction, and Barnes and Carter an unwelcome interruption.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	The Inherent Eroticism of a Waistcoat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/615424655748169728/the-inherent-eroticism-of-a-waistcoat-with-the) and because i couldnt help myself and project my ace ass onto Zolf yet again. 
> 
> okay also, this was mostly written before today's episode (152) where Barnes' character was really shown again, and i really didnt want to rewrite this, so im leaving it as is. Let the man be a flamboyant pirate, at least for this fic.

Zolf was cooking at the inn, both because he was hungry, and he just needed something to do. He and Oscar were just waiting for Carter and Barnes to come back from the village with supplies to prep for their next mission. Cooking allowed Zolf to put his restless energy towards something, and getting a good meal out of it was a bonus. He looked up when Oscar sauntered in.

“Surprised to see you out here. Usually have to knock down your door to get you to eat something.” Zolf didn’t say how much it worried him that Oscar still refused to take proper care of himself, especially from the bits, and pieces he gleaned from what happened in, and around Damascus. 

Oscar smirked, skin still pulling around the mostly healed scar. “Just needed to stretch my legs, but it genuinely does smell wonderful in here. Could you use some help? Or am I going to get my hand smacked again if I try and pitch in?”

Zolf pointed the spoon he was using at Oscar, “That was one time, and you were doing all wrong, you were going to slice your damn hand open with the way you were holding that knife.” Oscar just held his hands up in surrender, still with that smirk on his face. Zolf sighed, “ _Fine_ , fine. Grab a knife and cut up the mushrooms for me.” Zolf figured cutting those would be the least dangerous to Oscar’s hands.

“I would be delighted to.” Oscar took a step back, and started to gracefully unbutton and remove his jacket, placing it on the back of a chair.

Zolf turned back to the beginning of his sturdy soup, but after a few moments he still hadn’t heard anything, “That doesn’t sound like cutting, Wilde. Didn’t think you’d make me regret my decision so quickly.” 

Oscar huffed, “I have to prepare, I don’t have an apron, and I would like to mitigate the chances of dirtying my shirt.”

Zolf looked back to see what else he could possibly be doing to “prepare” to cut bloody mushrooms.

Turned out, Zolf was the one who was unprepared for what he saw when he glanced back at Oscar. He was wearing a deep blue vest that hugged his waist, and accentuated his broad shoulders, and when did his chest start to look like _that_? But that wasn’t the end of it though, the preparation that Oscar was taking, was rolling up his shirtsleeves, folding them over themselves with crisp lines until they sat above his elbows, showing off the forearms of someone who did not look like they had been a writer for most of their life. They weren’t overly muscular, but they were toned in a way that Zolf could tell Oscar did more with his arms than just lift a pen. He honestly looked like a piece of art, fit to be displayed in a museum.

When his gaze made it to Oscar’s face, he was met with a knowing smile, and a raised eyebrow. “Like what you see?”

Zolf licked his lips. There had been… _something_ growing between him and Oscar over the last few months; ever since the incident on their journey to Japan. Zolf had definitely been having more than strictly professional thoughts about Oscar, and Oscar was not the same insufferable bastard that flirted with anything that moved from when they had first met. Zolf _cared_ what happened to Oscar, concerned when he wasn’t eating or sleeping enough, worried about his well being. 

He still hadn’t broken eye contact, “What’d happen if I said yes?”

Oscar’s mouth dropped open slightly, taking a sharp breath. He walked over to Zolf, keeping that eye contact the entire time, and slowly reached down to place his hand on Zolf’s cheek, leaning in close, giving Zolf all the time in the world to back off, to refuse, to say no. But that was the last thing Zolf wanted to do. Instead of waiting for Oscar, he just closed the distance himself. Zolf would be lying if he wasn’t more than a little pleased at the soft surprised sound that escaped Oscar when he did so. And again when he deepened the kiss. Zolf was curious as to what other sounds he could get Oscar to make when Oscar broke the kiss long enough to sing something under his breath, and make a motion with his free hand before lifting Zolf up onto the counter. 

Zolf raised an eyebrow at Oscar, “Handy, that.” 

“You have no idea.” Oscar’s responding smile was positively salacious. It was a _good_ look.

Zolf leaned back in for a kiss, and had just gotten his hands around Oscar’s waist when he pulled back real quick, “Wait, hold on.” he leaned over and pulled the pot off of the heat, “Not letting that burn.” He turned back to Oscar before he could even open his mouth, “And I don’t even want to hear a pun about it getting hot in here.”

“Wouldn’t dream of stoking that fire.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Zolf made sure he did exactly that by pulling him in close by the lovely vest he had been admiring only a few minutes previous. 

Surprisingly enough, Oscar complied without complaint. With one hand resting on Zolf’s neck and the other on his hip, kissing him long and deep. Zolf decided there was much too much space between them, and hooked his legs around Oscar to pull him closer. The soft gasp that brushed Zolf’s lips sent a shiver down his spine. Oscar was just so damned _sensitive_. 

Zolf couldn’t get enough of it.

He started to unbutton Oscar’s vest, and was momentarily annoyed at the sheer amount of buttons, but finally made it through to wrap his arms around Oscar underneath it. Zolf thoroughly enjoyed the way the heat trapped under the vest seeped through the soft fabric of his shirt, and how it suffused his hands with that warmth. The low soft groan that escaped Oscar, and the way he arched his back as Zolf ran his hands along his sides was another lovely reaction to add to the already growing collection. 

Oscar had just started to untuck Zolf’s shirt when they heard a whoop of excitement, with laughter, accompanied by a groan of disappointment. 

They both froze in place as they turned to see Barnes and Carter enter with a bunch of supplies in hand, the former with a big smile on his face, and latter a frown. 

“See? I told you. Pay up, you owe me ten silver.” Barnes held out his hand gleefully. 

“I don’t have it _on_ me.” Carter sounded completely put out. Served him right for betting against them.

Wait, what?

“What the bloody hell are you two on about?”

“They’ve been betting on when we’d get together.” Oscar hadn’t stepped away, in fact, Zolf was pretty sure he leaned in closer. Zolf internally shrugged and continued to run his hands along Oscar’s sides, which only caused his eyes to flutter. Zolf could feel the blush in his ears, knowing that Barnes and Carter were watching, but that was another reaction he was very pleased to catalogue. 

“Uhh, come on Barnes. We should probably go.” Carter pulled at Barnes’ sleeve from where he was leaning against the counter with a huge grin on his face. 

“Aww, really? It’s just getting good though.” Barnes laughed as Carter forcibly grabbed his arm to pull him away. He finally submitted, and winked at Zolf as he followed Carter out the door, arm in arm. They just heard Barnes from the hall, “Oh hell, this means we don’t get one of Zolf’s meals!”

“I think Oscar is the only one getting a meal tonight.” 

Barnes’ laughed again, and added, “Not unless you want one too.”

Their conversation faded down the hallway, and Oscar tilted Zolf’s chin so he was facing him again, “What do you say if we turn the heat back up in here?”

Zolf attempted to keep a scowl on his face, but he was sure it wasn’t working as well as it usually did. “Oh, shut it.”

Oscar leaned in close, lips brushing Zolf’s, “Only if you make me.” 

Zolf finally gave in and smiled widely, “I think I can manage that.” 

They never did manage to get back to the soup that evening, but Zolf figured he could give Oscar a lesson in proper knife handling another time.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hi over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Inherent Eroticism of a Waistcoat [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203683) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
